Beast machines: reformatting rewrite
by supernova22
Summary: my rewrite of the first episode of beasy machines


i don't own transformers, beast machines or any of the chracters. this is my rewrite of how the opener of Beast Macxhines should have gone.

Optimus primal shook his head and looked around the control room of the autobot shuttle his maximals had used to leave earth. His passengers were a little bit shaken for their captive, the predacon commander megatron, had broken free of his bonds on the outside of the ship and fallen from it. He disappeared through the tranwarp stream, seemingly dying and creating large waves in the stream, giving the ship incredible turbulence. Primal slowly stood up as the shaking of the ship began to subside. He was the largest of the maximals, being almost the size as an original autobot.

"Everyone alright" he asked, with everyone answering at some point.

He looked around the room, taking note of everyone there. Though they had fallen from their seats, two bots were at the controls. There was his trusted lieutenant and rhinox, who served as the team's technician, scientist, and medic. At the other seat was rattrap, the teams infiltration expert and constant pain in the aft. Across the room on the left was the loverbots silverbolt and blackarachnia. He was a fuzor and the embodiment chivalry and she was a femme fatale former predacon. Off on the right was cheetor, the young bot of the group, though he had recently matured after his traumatic transmetal 2 situation. Beside him was the predacon waspinator, who was the luckless punching bag of the maximals and predacons. Though he originally chose to stay on earth being worshiped by the primitive humans, he joined the maximals at the last minute as he missed his precious home of cybertron.

"Wazzzzpinator has zzzuch a heazzzzach" the poor pred wined, being ignored as usual

After all the bots had regained their composure, an warning started going off on the console.

"optimus, we are nearing the end of the transwarp tunnel, we are almost home" he said seriously then happily. The rest of the group began to cheer and talk amongst themselves as the end of the transwarp tunnel came into sight.

"megatron" optimus thought to himself

"Rhinox, if megatron fell out of the transwarp stream in transit, then is it possible he fell out into a more recent past"

"oh forget about dragon breath, we're rid of him forever" rattrap cut in, while rhinox waited for him to finish.

"it is certainly possible optimus, on the other hand he may have been fried by the power of the transwarp stream" rhinox explained

"so we will have an elderly, cranky, rusty old megatron to deal with in our time" cheetor laughed out, being joined by waspinator rattrap, and rhinox.

Optimus was less sure and kept his serious demeanor. Suddenly there was a blinding light and as it subsided the group looked to see cybertron lying before them. Just as even optimus began to grow happy, the ship shook as it was pounded by laser fire from the planets automated defenses.

"what the slag, why are they firing on us!" rhinox said as he tried to steer the ship.

"maybe it's because its and autobot vessel, they haven't been used in centuries" blackarachnia surmised.

"you might be right, but for now, we just need to worry about surviving" optimus declared

The ship, though heavily damaged, is able to make it through the planetary defenses and comes to a crash landing upon cybertron. All the maximals are knocked off line in the crash, and optimus awakens much later.

"what happened, rhinox, are you there?"

"here, optimus, and still in one piece I think" rhinox responded

"good, everyone else report status" he announced

A large piece of debris began to shake and was finally lifted up and flipped to the side, with cheetor, silverbolt and waspinator arising from under its original spot.

"we are functional, sir" silverbolt responded

"I've had softer landing, bet we are still in one piece" blackarachnia said as she propelled from the ceiling on one of her webs.

"Speak for yourself legs" rattrap yelled as he struggled to undo the buckle to his seat. He unfortunately forgot that the ship was sitting on its side so when he finally managed to undo it, he wound up taking a nasty fall.

"Ok, well let's have an assessment of our situation" optimus said as he turned back to rhinox

"well at first look I'd say…

"SLAG!" waspinator cuts in "our zzzzituation izzzzz slag"

"can't say I disagree with him" rhinox adds

"that's just prime" optimus counters

"ok, everyone, let's move outside, carefully and quietly, we don't need to attract attention till we get our bearings on what happened"

The maximals made their way out of their crashed ship and onto the open area they had crashed. All of them were pleased to be back on their precious cybertron until something seemed off. There were no signs of life anywhere around, not even any emergency or authority vehicles heading to the crash site.

Cheetor is finally the one to speak up "is enyone else getting a creepy vibe"

"yeah, I got a bad feeling about this" rhinox adds

They all begin to hear a strange noise that sounds like approaching vehicles. The maximals begin to grow nervous as the sound grows louder in every direction. Soon they see vast amounts of vehicles on the horizon.

"look, they're coming for us, woohoo" rattrap yells out as he jumps into rhinox's arms.

"hang on a click" optimus says as they draw closer.

They all watch as the strange approaching vehicles transform into large bulky, identical robots modes and open fire on the group. They soon see an opening in the line if approaching machines and charge through it. As they flee from their pursuers, the hulks begin flinging strange grenades at the scattering maximals. Once the grenades land they start omitting clods of green smoke that soon begin affecting the maximals. The bots yell in pain as it begins to affect their bodies. They soon notice that their upgraded, transmetal bodies began to disintegrate from their bodies.

"big bot, what's happening!" cheetor screams

"they are devolving us!" optimus says as his massive optimal optimus structure vanishes from his body.

After a few more seconds, all that remains of the powerful warriors are their original beast modes. Unable to transform, optimus begins to panic as their pursuers draw closer. Suddenly, a strange voice in his head begins to direct him.

"Everyone underground, now"

"What, why" half of the group asked in unison

As explosions from the enemy fire erupted behind them, the others quickly complied and fled underground where their bulky pursuers couldn't follow. The group was led by a silent and focused optimus, who was being led by the mysterious voice he was hearing in his head. Though they slowed and inhibited by being stuck in robot mode, their made their way down through various lower levels of the planet. Waspinator continued to gloat as his flying made travel much easier for him. They soon fall into complete darkness…

"well, this is just…"

"PRIME" the rest of the group say together

"well fearless leader, you led us all the way down here, now what" rattrap inquires.

"well, what now" optimus whispers, to himself, directing the question to the guiding voice.

The others all share concerned glances and waspinator gestures with his hand that primal is losing it, he is then his from the back of the head by both silverbolt and blackarachnia. Optimus, determined to press on, tosses a piece of debris ahead of them, activated lights in the massive chamber they have wound up in. They discover that they are on a long stone catwalk with a wall of flames in front of them. The others become frightened but, believing in where he has been lead, enters the wall of fire and it vanishes, revealing it to be a hologram. Above the catwalk, a large glowing entity swirls and pulses.

"the oracle, it must be" rhinox says

While the others are in awe, optimus hears the voice from his head come from the oracle and embraces. He is then is drawn to it. Within the oracle he sees images of an Earth-like planet transformed into mechanical world.

The voice the echoes through the oracle and his very mind "The Great Transformation awaits, Optimus Primal. Prepare to be... reformatted. Remember this; the seeds of the future lie buried in the past. To unleash the warrior within, you must tame the beast without. Transform your destiny, Optimus Primal. Transform and transcend..."

Optimus is then transformed into a perfect blend of organic tissue and mechanical parts, a technorganic. He steps out of the oracle to his waiting team in his new beast mode.

"optimus is that you" rhinox says as they all look in surprise

"yes, it is old friend, now prepare to be reformatted"

A beam from the oracle enters optimus then filters from him onto each of the others and they are similarly reformatted into strange technorganic variations of their beast modes. The oracle suddenly vanishes in the blink of an eye. Optimus looks at the now technorganic group of beasts before him: a technorganic rat, cheetah, spider, and wasp. The other two now had different beast modes due to their upgrade. Rhinox now had a form of a rhino like creature, likely a creature the rhinoceros evolved from such as e a Megacerops. Silverbolt was now in the form a large technorganic condor. After few minutes of inspecting their new beast modes, they all began to physically struggle.

"uhh, why wazzzzzpinator cannot trenzzform"

"yeah, monkey, what's up" rattrap adds

"I'm not sure, but the oracle said I must tame the beast to unleash the warrior"

Optimus is cut off Suddenly when a strange huming fills the cave. A new group of identical reobots appear , accept these ones are motorcycles. Lining up in preparation to fight, the group are still unable to transform. Optimus realizes they must learn how to transform as it has somehow become a lost art after the first Transformers "came" to Cybertron. Realizing this, the group decide they must combat in their strange new beast modes. As the motorcycle drones transform, the maximals attack, doing some damage, but not as much as they intend. Optimus is eventually shot in the shoulder and falls in to a large chasm.

"noooooo" the entire group screams

Panicking as he plummets, a voice from the Oracle echoes in his head again…

"tame the beast without to release the warrior within"

Optimus concentrates and, in a revelation and moment of inner balance, manages to transform into his new technorganic robot mode. Activating jets in his back, he flies out of the chasm. He then Grabs one of the drones and demands answers. The drone gives no answer and they all flee. Consumed by anger, optimus loses his balanced center and is forced back to beast mode. The others are confused and intruiged by his strange new transformation style.

"Cool, big bot, how'd you do it, what's your secret"

Optimus, after a moment, of silence, declares that they must re-learn the art of transformation and their new style of combat through inner peace. None of the group are greatly enthused. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure watches the battle in the citadel and vows to destroy the "impure" organic Maximals.


End file.
